Tag Number 19
by Ty
Summary: This is an AU version of how Hilde and Duo met. Hilde joins the militia. She thrives in danger but she doesn’t really know how dangerous Duo can get. Meanwhile the militia isn’t what she originally thought. Please Review!


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam wing though i asked my parents to buy it for X-mas for me!

Chapter One

Joining

She stared off into space, not really sure if what she was reading was actually true. She was accepted, her mind screamed at herself, your IN the militia. Something that she wanted to do for so long, her dream, suddenly was a reality. Hilde leaped onto her bed jumping and laughing, her eyes sparkled, the test was extremely hard, the fitness was the was the easiest. She was so happy, she almost forgot to read the rest of the letter. Lets see, uniforms are worn, yada, yada, yada...training starts in a two days...blah, blah, blah...She skipped a couple of paragraphs until something caught her eye. It said that she was one of the only dozen women recruited into the militia of 6000 soldiers. Hilde whistled to herself. That was a lot of soldiers. 

She laughed at the 'woman' part. Heck, she had been only fifteen for a few weeks.

"But they don't have to know that." She stood and stretched. Might as well start packing. The academy was located on L5 a colony not too far from here. She reached for a duffel bag and threw in the essentials. Her foster parents had no idea about her applying for the militia. When Hilde was away during the day for hours, they just told themselves that she was just being a teenager and doing what teenagers do. She hated her stinking life. She wanted to do something out of the ordinary. She wanted to fight, and hurt something, without getting in trouble. The militia was the perfect opportunity for her. But after that, she had no idea where she would go.

She shrugged. Doing well is what she needed to worry about now. She slipped on a sweater two sizes two big for her. The colonies' climate was now set in the winter as the same as earth. Hilde checked the envelope, inside enclosed was a ticket on a shuttle that would expire in a week exactly. She could choose if she wanted to leave now or later. She chose now, she wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Besides, she would have time to adjust to her surroundings.

She left a note saying that she was gonna take a vocation from school. She was ahead of the class anyways, they won't care. It wouldn't even dent her grade. She had enough pocket money to last her a few weeks if she ate at her barest minimum. With that last train of thought, she looked at her messy room for anything else of use and than climbed out her window. Accomplishing her task of getting down, she headed to the dock. Her ticket safe in her pocket. 

The flight was uneventful. Except when the attendant glanced at her strangely for being alone. She thought fast and made up the story of meeting her parents on the other colony. The lady bought it and smiled telling her to have a nice flight. After the long ride, she wearily walked out of the shuttle dock . It was late afternoon when she arrived. Though she slept during the flight, it was hard to adjust to the different time zone. She first walked into a park near by and just sat on the bench. She stared off into space for a while thinking about the academy. She knew it was going to be competitive. She had heard stories where there were fights and some people ended up in the hospital, those who did never went back to the academy. The bullies were never caught. 

The stories never scared her though. She just saw it as an obstacle to undertake. A kid was playing baseball with another friend directly in front of her. She watched them for awhile before getting up and walking towards the academy. Even though they weren't expecting her for another few days, she went there anyways. The first thing she noticed was a huge gate. It had a camera monitoring the entrance. There was a intercom on the side and she pressed to button. The screen flickered on and a face appeared,

"Welcome to Grad Militia Academy. How may I help you?"

At least they are polite Hilde thought, "Yeah, this is Hilde Sheibeker, I'm the new recruit." The soldier frowned and glanced over a list of names he had. Nodding his head, he cleared her but rather reluctantly. Hilde saw his discomfort but ignored it. She was too excited to care. The gate slide open and she walked in. Anther slightly less grandeur gate was there with two officers guarding it. They nodded at her and let her pass. There an officer of high status greeted her. 

"Hello Hilde, Welcome to the academy, I'm Captain Fin, I am you caretaker of your sector in this military institute." she shook hands with Hilde. Out in the fields she could hear soldiers being drilled. Captain Fin noticed her diverted attention,

"Those are the footmen soldiers. You will be trained in a different class of armed force. " she lead her inside the building. Hilde readjusted her strap of her duffel bag. Once she was in, she felt entirely small. The Building complexion was humongous. There were like ten dozen floors above her, twenty dozen more below her.

"As you can see, we are a under ground base. This is just the main building." the captain smiled at the girls astonishment.

"This academy is very big and still in the process of construction. We are supported by the government as well as other top organizations."

Hilde's curiosity sparked at the word 'other' but she let it drift. She was too caught up in the amazement of the academy. They both entered the elevator. Hilde let Flynn do all the talking while she listened attentively. 

"This place was built a couple of years ago. It originally was a terrorist base but was than converted into this school. A total of 6000 soldiers are currently enrolled. There are three main classes of army force. Terrain, Space and Elite. Terrain is a group of soldiers, from six to twelve dozen soldiers or mobile suit squadrons. they obviously are stationed on colonies and on Earth. Space is also pretty self-explanatory. The only difference is the training. The soldiers will be tested in different forces of gravity and on their endurance skills. Elite is a special work force doing top secret missions and the like. They are highly skilled and talented. Only twenty or so of the soldiers are currently in the Elite. Lives are lost more frequently in this class because it is more dangerous. Being spies and such." Fin took a breather after the long explanation. Hilde took this chance to ask her questions, 

"So where will I be bunked at?" the captain just handed her a chain connected to a card,

"This is your pass. Your ID and your info are all there. Your in level 45, sector 19. I'm in charge of levels 40-60. About fifty soldiers per sector, twenty sectors each. You do the math."

Hilde thought for a bit but gave up. Math wasn't her strongest point. "So your in charge of a lot soldiers?" 

"Yup, pretty much. You have to keep in mind more than half of them are all boys with only three sectors of girls. I just pretend to be their mommy."

Hilde was able to crack a smile at this remark. But something still nagged at her,

"Than what class of armed force will I be trained in?"

"That's why we're here to find out." Fin told her and the doors slid open.

AH! Ok, me done, and if its' too short, I'm sorry! But i really wanted to get this out so you guys can criticize me all you want! REVIEW please! I would be tremendously in debt to you if you do!


End file.
